Another Hole in the Head Nickleback
by DigitalGlowStick
Summary: This fic is a song fic if u havent guessed already. i think the songs for the first and second chapters describe both Beast Boy's and Raven's point of view really well. i love how it came out. R&R!
1. Another Hole in the Head

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Nickelback._

**Another Hole In the Head**

**-Nickelback**

"Hahaha, you walked right into the trap!" Beast Boy howled in laughter as Cyborg slipped in some grease and fell with a metallic clang.

"Hey man, what was that for?" He said as he tried to get up, only succeeding in falling again, making Beast Boy shake in laughter.

"Cause it was funny!" Beast boy said through fits of giggles.

"Your so immature sometimes." Raven said from a chair across the room. She was deeply engrossed in a new book and she hated being interrupted.

""You know you thought it was funny." Beast Boy said, still not able to control his laughter as he watched Cyborg slip again.

Cyborg finally turned his arm into a vacuum and sucked up the grease.

_I'm through, thinking of things to say to you  
It's true, I've said enough and so have you  
Just drive, you slam the door and so do I  
Tongue tied, from all the little things  
And they're the reason that I scream  
_

"Hahahaha!" Beast Boy was once again on the floor in laughter as Starfire walked into the main room, the door sliding open, triggering a chain reaction that ended up dumping mustard all over Star's head.

"Beast Boy!" She yelled. "Why have you dumped the delicious Mustard upon me? Have I done something to anger you?"

"No Star, it was just funny." Beast Boy replied, rolling on the floor in laughter.

"The it was simply a joke for your entertainment?" She said, a little confused.

"Hahahaha." Beast Boy just continued laughing.

"That was NOT FUNNY!" Star screamed, running after a suddenly scared Beast Boy.

"Star it was only a joke, I swear." Beast Boy said over his shoulder while running away from the perturbed alien, still laughing as mustard flew off of Star's head and landed everywhere.

"You are such a Gorbernak!" Star yelled as she chased the green changeling around the main room.

"Star, it was a joke!" Beast Boy said, tears streaming from his eyes from laughter as he turned around to see where Starfire was."

As he turned around, he was met with the cover of Raven's book as he collided with it, her, and the chair she was sitting in, toppling them both over.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven said, grabbing her book, now ripped down the spine, off the floor.

"Beast Boy just looked up at her from the floor not saying a word, knowing that he had just unleashed a terrible storm upon himself.

"Look what you've done." Raven said in a controlled voice.

"Hehehe." Was all BB could manage to say.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Raven yelled. "This was one of my favorite books! You've destroyed it! All of your stupid little practical jokes are driving me crazy! No, I do not find them in any way funny! They are a nuisance and a menace! Every time you do something like this something of mine gets destroyed or worse!" Raven exploded, small objects lifting off the shelves and hanging precariously in the air, suspended by black energy.

_I needed you,  
Probably as bad as I need another hole in the head  
Was I mean to you?  
Car keys in your hand  
I believe that you would leave me for dead  
_

"Umm, I'm sorry?" Beast boy mumbled, more like a question then a statement.

"You think life is a game, just time to play around. Those jokes and burps and all of the other childish things you do are just so immature! I don't know why any of us even pretends to put up with you! You're small and insignificant and you're not even good enough for a laugh! All you do is make me miserable!" Raven screamed, a little bit of color coming into her cheeks and more objects floating into the air.

"Listen, I'm sorry Rae-" BB was cut off by Raven yet again.

"Don't call me Rae! You of all people don't deserve to call me that, or anything else for that matter! It would be better for everyone if you just shut up!"

"Raven!" Beast Boy said, slightly loudly, stopping Raven's rant. "I said I was sorry and I'll replace the book. It was an accident. You didn't need to got all in my face like that."

The other titans in the room just stared in amazement. Beast Boy had stood up to Raven, A.K.A, He was a goner; a brave goner, but a dead man none the less.

"You think that I don't have to get in your face? Well it's about time someone did because I couldn't stand it any more. You're a nuisance to everyone, why don't you just leave?

_Your turn, you'd rather leave then live and learn  
That's why, you want an end and so do I  
This time, I'll leave, and leave it all behind  
Tongue tied, from all the little things  
And they're the reason that I scream_

"Fine, if that how you really feel, I'll leave! Obviously I'm not needed, I'm just a nuisance, a troublemaker. How can I be a part of this team when I just bring everyone around me down? I suck and my life is worthless, I can take a hint. But you know Raven, Maybe if you spent a little time with other people once in a while you might just develop some kindness and maybe even some skin tone! Maybe if you didn't shut yourself in your room or in a book you could show an emotion other than anger. All those jokes I played, they were for you, I was trying to make you smile, Raven. I know you can, I think you're just two scared to do it." Beast Boy said and stared Raven down.

_I needed you,  
Probably as bad as I need another hole in the head  
Was I mean to you?  
Car keys in your hand  
I believe that you would leave me for dead  
_

All the items in the air around the room shattered at the same moment and raven shot a jet of black energy at Beast Boy who dodged by turning into a hawk and flying out an open window.

Everyone in the room just started. They had seen Raven and Beast Boy fight, but not like this. This was bad, it was serious.

"Raven?" Robin asked.

Raven just melted into the floor, presumably teleporting to the roof or her room.

"I must go assist friend Raven with a Tameranian Pudding of Happiness!" Starfire said dashing to the kitchen, before Robin grabbed her arm.

"Uhh Star, I think we should give her some space." He said.

"But Raven is in a state of the madness. We should comfort her, should we not?"

"Right now, all Raven needs is time to cool down." Robin explained.

"Yeah dude, I don't want to be her next target, did you see the power behind that blast she shot as BB?" Cyborg asked pointing to the wall where a large hole had been knocked into it. "That would have seriously hurt."

_Coz I needed you,  
Probably as bad as I need another hole in the head  
Was I mean to you?  
Car keys in your hand  
I believe that you would leave me for dead  
I believe that you would leave me for  
_

Raven Landed in her room on her bed.

'He know damn well why I can't show my feelings. Even if I wanted to I couldn't.' She thought. 'Who does he think he is mouthing off to me about something he doesn't even know the first thing about?' she steamed. 'It's not my fault that I have to bee this way. I didn't choose this path, it's Trigon's fault. It's his curse, that's why my anger is so uncontrollable. Beast Boy should know that, he was in my mind that day, he should have known better. He should have known it wasn't my fault, that I didn't mean it…' She flopped down on her bed, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks.

_I believe, you would leave, me for dead, me for dead  
I believe, you would leave, me for dead, me for dead_

I'm through, thinking of things to say to you  
It's true, I've said enough and so have you  
Just drive, you slam the door and so do I  
Tongue tied, from all the little things  
And they're the reason that I scream  


'She is so impossible! I can't believe her! "Oh know, its my favorite book…" What is her problem, she can't take a joke, jeez! I mean I said I was sorry right?' Beast Boy thought to himself. He was sitting on a bench in a long forgotten corner of Jump City Park. 'What is it with her that she can't just enjoy life just a little bit, be happy for once. It must be so sad to be so stoic all the time.' Beast Boy stopped, amazed by his vocabulary. 'Where did I learn "stoic" that's weird, I must be hanging around dictionaries too much.' He thought.

"But if that's how she really feels, then I guess I just won't come back, I'll go someplace where people want me around, where I'm funny.' Beast Boy thought. He morphed into a bird and flew off back toward the tower to pack his stuff.

_I needed you,  
Probably as bad as I need another hole in the head  
Was I mean to you?  
Car keys in your hand  
I believe that you would leave me for dead_

Beast boy approached Titan's Tower as a fly so as not to be noticed by anyone. He snuck into his room and packed his stuff into one suitcase and then went to get some paper and a pen to write a goodbye note.

Once he finished, he grabbed his bags and went up to the roof. He tied the bags around his neck and morphed into a Terradactile and took flight off over the ocean, away from jump city, the Titans, and Raven.

_Coz I needed you,  
Probably as bad as I need another hole in the head  
Was I mean to you?  
Car keys in your hand  
I believe that you would leave me for dead_

I believe, you would leave, me for dead, me for dead  
I believe, you would leave  
I believe that you would leave me for

_Well, this is my latest fic, I was at work and was listening to this song and this idea just came to me. I hope you all enjoyed it so far, yes I am making a sequel, and it should be up within the next week. I may have another song picked out, but I might just write it as a normal fic, we'll see. R&R please, I love feedback! Constructive criticism only though, no flames, those are childish._


	2. Easir To Run

_Disclaimer: I do not own the teen Titans or Linkin Park._

The Rap part of the song (in parentheses and bold) pertains to Beast Boy's feelings. The singing part (Italics) Pertains to raven's feelings.

Easier to Run 

'God damn him. What was he thinking trying to be my friend? He can't understand a simple math problem, let alone me. He knows why I can't smile, why I can't show happiness. He shouldn't waste his time on me. I'll never smile for his stupid jokes. He is repulsive and weak. We are nothing alike. I don't know what the other Titans see in him, he has no potential, I could beat him with my arms tied.'

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played

'Why can't she just accept me as I am? Why doesn't she realize that that's just my personality? Being funny is just being me. All I ever try to do is make _her_ happy. All those jokes are for _her_. Why can't she see that? Why won't she just enjoy it? Why, why, why?'

**(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)**

'He thinks everything is so simple. He thinks that he knows what I have to go through. But he doesn't understand. He knows nothing of my life, my pain. It's not like he can experience it, not like he has experienced it. He thinks he can help, but he can't, no one can.'

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past

'If she would just open up a little maybe we could help her a little. How does she expect us to know what to do if she won't tell us what she's dealing with. Some friend she turned out to be. I thought I knew her better.'

Beast Boy landed in a wooded area outside Jump City and sat down on a fallen log, tears starting to creep past his angry posture.

'I wish she would just let me in, let me help her. Let me love her.'

**(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)  
**

Raven laid herself down on her bed, pressing her face into her pillow, she sighed and then straightened up as her empathic powers sent a sharp pang of sadness through her heart. She sat up and grabbed her mirror off of her bedside table. She peered into it and saw instead of her reflection, the picture of Beast Boy sitting on the log in the forest, crying. She could feel his sadness. She looked closer, the gem on her forehead glowing as she realized the cause of his sadness. Then, her own sadness gripped her. Beast Boy loved her. How could she not have seen it, felt it, for so long? All this time she had been pushing him away, just dismissing his foolishness for stupidity. All this time all he wanted was for her to remotely like him, even though he felt so much more.

Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change

Chorus  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

Raven put her mirror back and morphed into the big black raven and disappeared into the ceiling.

'Raven doesn't want love, she must be happy alone. She must just like it being all by herself. Maybe she just is so used to it, she doesn't think she can change. Maybe she forgot what it's like to love.' Beast Boy reasoned to himself, wiping a tear off his cheek.

"Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy looked up at the sound of his name being called. Directly in front of him was Raven, standing there, tears streaming down her face.

"What do you want?" Beast Boy said, looking away.

"Beast Boy, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you felt that way."

"You mean that the whole time I was trying to explain to you that I liked you before I left it didn't click that I care about you? You're an empathy for Christ's sake!" Beast Boy said, looking at Raven. The anger, that was once there, returning.

"Listen, I was just so mad that my anger clouded my judgment. I was mistaken, Beast Boy, please forgive me." Raven pleaded.

"You think I'll forgive you, just like that? After what you said? It seemed like you really meant those things, that you didn't like me. What should I think now?"

"I don't expect you to forgive me just like that, I want to make it up to you, anyway I can. Beast Boy, can't you see that I'm sorry? Beast boy, please. I want to give you another chance."

"What is that supposed to mean? Another chance?"

"It means that I want to try to accept you, I want you to help me, make me happy. I want you to love me."

"You what?"

"I want you to love me and I want to love you too."

_It's easier to run  
_**(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made)  
**_It's easier to go_  
**(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)**

"Beast Boy, please." Raven said, the tears renewed, streaming down her face again.

"Alright Rae, I forgive you." Beast boy said, standing up and looking Raven directly in the eye.

Raven flung herself into his arms and hugged him, pieces of wood and plants lifting off the ground. Beast Boy hugged back and the floating objects shattered into dust.

"We'll have to work on that." Beast boy said, hugging Raven tighter.


End file.
